


Welcome Home

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A request on twit. Married couple fluffiness & spice 💚
Relationships: Teshiro Tamahiko/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Welcome Home

Even if Tamahiko wants to be a good husband and wake up along with Daichi to cook and kiss him goodbye, it is hard with his stressing but _random_ schedule. Though lately, he's got down a shift that makes him come back to their shared home at late evening, at most. 

So he takes no hurry, even if it's a little lonely during the day, their German Shepherd Ako has enough energy for both of them to keep the house full of energy. Tamahiko smiles a bit as he thinks he's got two, big dummies in this home that he loves dearly— while getting ready to take his pet out.

The day is clear and sunny, and he takes it as a good signal as their dog leads the way and stopping in few places to inspect with his mutt. When he’s back makes sure to change again since Ako gives him quite the workout, gets his wallet and goes to the market in car. This is all a routine Tamahiko is very used to, and very happy to do so. Being Daichi’s stay at home husband fills him with motivation to make his best for his lover. And specially, because he so deserves it, after a long day, Tamahiko just wants to snuggle with him and remind him how loved the man really is. 

“Are you already asleep?” Tamahiko chuckles as he sees the dog sprawled on the couch, gone for few hours after exercise. “Be a good boy, _Ako_. Later!”

He gets everything without a problem, still in a great mood for how pretty the weather is, and when he's back to their cozy home, Ako receives him with big jumps. 

Tamahiko wastes no time, puts on his apron that's his size as he spares a smile to the biggest one next to it. He always kinda wishes he could text or call his husband, but since that's not possible he puts on all the effort to make a good meal and a clean home to come back to. 

The smell of onions and peppers fill the air as he stirs the food, his feet just a little bit too hyperactive while checking the wall clock. The sound of a door clicking open and the plit-plat of their dog running towards it. Tamahiko closes his eyes for a bit as he smiles, then it grows when he feels warm cover all his back and arms sneak around his waist. "Hmh,smells so good, baby."

Tamahiko lightly touches his arm as Daichi peppers kisses over his neck, giggling at a particular spot that always makes him ticklish. " _Hello_ to you too. Want to change and have dinner?"

Daichi hums as he kisses his lips a bit after it being too deep, hesitantly pulling away and nodding. "Yeah, 'mkay."

Tamahiko gets the rest done before his husband comes back wearing loose clothing that'd help for the bath later. The kitchen room is warm as they sit together and enjoy his dinner. As always, Daichi doesn't stop with the compliments, making Tamahiko still blush and laugh a bit.

It's Daichi who gets the dishes as he prepares the bathtub the way they both enjoy and in no time their clothes are thrown about and they're sinking in warm, lovely water. The cleaning doesn't last much because after lathering each other and rinsing evolves into small kisses as Tamahiko sits between Daichi's big thighs and hands. "You're such a good husband, _Tamahiko_. I love you so much, you know?"

"I... hmh… I love you too, hot stuff. We should—" he moans as Daichi bites a sensitive spot behind his ears. "get out and to bed already."

This dance is familiar too. They get robes and the pajamas ready but end up abandoning them in favor of kissing each other silly. They fall onto bed with twins gasps and Daichi finds impossible to ignore how turned on he gets just by making out with his lover. Tamahiko presses a finger against his lips and smiles. "Sit back and relax, big guy. I'm going to make you feel real good, mkay?"

Daichi hurries to get comfortable as Tamahiko takes care of getting lube and condoms, but he tilts his head at it before throwing Daichi a smirk. "Not needed tonight, right?"

"You're driving me crazy, Tama. Come here already."

"Someone's _eager_ today." He chuckles as he straddles his husband, his big cock standing red and untouched yet. They're so in tune with each other's bodies than Tamahiko has no trouble stroking him as Daichi presses digits inside his ass, breathing little sighs of relief as he's opened so easy for his husband. "You never let me take care of everything." He huffs but his tone has no bite. 

"You already do a lot for me, being such a good, good little husband for me…" He smiles softly at the moan it elicits from Tamahiko, his asshole clenching on three fingers. "Gonna ride me and make me cum?"

"Y-Yeah. Yes— _anything_ for you…"

Tamahiko whines when fingers leave his ass and he raises on his knees to take his husband's dick in his hand. Everything about it it's always so welcoming for his body and his heart, and he sighs as he sinks in Daichi's hot member. "Hmmh...Ah…"

Soon they start a pace, slow and gentle as always, that increases within the minute. The friction of that big cock inside Tamahiko drives him crazy, closing his eyes and holding himself upright with both hands over a big, strong chest. "You taking it so well, baby... you're so good— ah…"

"Ahh, d-do you like it?"

"I love it, baby— Hmh, love to see you bounce on my cock— You're so beautiful like this…"

Daichi's praises flow out of his mouth and echoes the walls with their mixed moans, making Tamahiko ride him faster, deeper, greedy when he finds that angle that makes him see stars behind his eyelids.

"I-Im—" Tamahiko's thighs are growing weak with each movement, and as always before his legs give up completely, Daichi holds his hips and as starts thrusting with fervor. Tamahiko bites his lip as he throws his head back, letting himself be used and manhandled all he wants. "Hmh—So g-good, Daichi—! I'm going to—"

"G-God, yes. Cum, baby. C'mon…" Daichi's voice spurs him on as the heat inside his belly grows until it explodes. "Hmh, just like that…" Tamahiko gasps as his back arches, coming over his stomach and down Daichi's. His orgasm, reaction and ass clenching on his dick are so sexy that it drives Daichi to his peak too, grunting as he thrusts once again until Tamahiko feels the hot liquid filling him up. 

It's always so much, Tamahiko even in his high state can feel the twitch of Daichi's dick as he comes inside over and over. And he loves it.

Tamahiko puts away and grabs his softening dick, willing to lick it clean as he does always. Daichi trembles with oversensitivity but pets his hair all the same. "G-Good boy...Ah…" His tongue slides all over, even to his navel, gathering his own cum.

Hazy and pleased, he lets Daichi turn him over, putty in his hands as his lower back is massaged gently, big hands holding onto his thighs and gasps softly as he feels a hot tongue down his perineum. "Hmh… Daichi…"

"Shh, baby, I've got you…"

Daichi's tongue inside feels nice even after he's spent and not horny, just settling with an incredible warmth and adoration for his lover. Slowly and gently Daichi gets a finger inside to help along, getting all his cum out of him and gather it. Tamahiko releases a sweet sigh as he melts into the kiss, hugging Daichi's shoulders and falling side to side on the pillow. It feels like so much more semen than usual, the liquid going down his chin even with the attempt to swallow it all for him in the sloppy kiss. 

He understands Daichi's half asleep whines as Tamahiko moves a bit to cover them both with the blankets.

"Tomorrow," His husband's voice is low and sweet. "I have duty at 11."

He smiles as Tamahiko takes on the words and how rare that has become lately. "Then we can get breakfast together. Hm, great..."

"I love you."

Tamahiko is drifting off as he feels a kiss on his forehead. "Hmh. I love you too."

When the morning comes, he always wakes up early just because the sun hits in his face in the exact same time. He doesn't dislike it though, too used to it already. But what he isn't used to is to wake up and see his husband still sleeping peacefully. So he gives Daichi a chaste kiss before untangling from the big man. Fortunately, he sleeps like a log after so much activity.

Tamahiko leaves him be, takes a shower and then starts on getting breakfast ready. Sunny side up eggs, warm toast, black coffee. It all fills the kitchen with delicious smell that will hopefully wake up Daichi on his own instead of Tamahiko trying to convince him. Though he wouldn't mind! But he's going to be late if they made love again!

He knows it worked when he feels footsteps on wood and the bathroom door close. Just like last night, but still different; Daichi hugs him from behind and he's finishing serving coffee in mugs, and feels his husband's slightly damp hair touch his bare shoulder. "Why are you dressed like that?" There's not even a bit of question in his tone, though. Likely, he sounds very pleased to see his husband wearing nothing but his apron. "You really want me to eat you up?"

Tamahiko gasps as he feels the telltale of hardness between his asscheeks, even if there's a towel separating them. The friction distracts him for a little as he arches towards it. " _Nooope_. You should dress up and join me for anh— breakfast…"

It's just for a bit they get lost on it until Daichi sighs and pulls apart like it's a chore. "Wait for me, babe. Be right back."

He laughs as Daichi hurries back to the room. "' _mkay_!"


End file.
